The Will of God
by Sousaphone
Summary: Whether divine intervention or simply good timing, Phryne can't resist. As in the majority of my stories, smut included.


THE WILL OF GOD

A one-off Jack/Phryne fic.

Hope you enjoy

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I love Jack and Phryne together and I wish, so dearly, that they would do so in the show.

. . .

Miss Phryne Fisher collapsed, lengthwise, across the love seat of her parlor. Her head was aching in a manner which required immediate attention, along with many other parts of her body. The side effects of the job, she supposed. She longed for a stiff drink and the company of a man.

As if informed by some higher power, Mr Butler soon arrived with one of his famous cocktails. It was a delicious orange color and, Phryne knew, it would do more wonders for her aches and pains than a couple aspirin ever could. Briefly Phryne entertained the wonder if her butler's psychic ear had heard her other desire and whether he would be delivering her a dashing young man before the evening was through.

"Thank you Mr B," Phryne smiled with appreciation, "_exactly_ what I needed."

"My pleasure, Miss Fisher," he smiled back, always happy to know he was appreciated.

He left Phryne alone again to muse. Raising her gaze to the ceiling, she wondered whether one was allowed to ask God for a man to keep you company for a night. She supposed a Catholic God would certainly not agree, but she _was_ a Protestant.

Her thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sipping her cocktail – did she taste a hint of lime? – Phryne watched Mr Butler walk past the parlor and open the door. Who could it be? She was thankful that Mr B would certainly not let anybody in, should it not be a matter of life or death, after the day that Phryne had just weathered.

There was mumbling, then the door shut and Mr Butler returned himself to the kitchen. Phryne's lips pursed as she wondered who it had been. Surely Mr B would have announced a visitor was there one.

She sat up slightly at the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Had God – or Mr Butler, for that matter – heard her pleas for company of the masculine kind? She certainly hoped so.

When Jack made himself visible in the doorway Phryne smiled wickedly, only just managing to hold down a laugh. The will of God, Phryne decided, was not to be ignored.

Delicately, she placed her empty cocktail glass down on the table and made her way towards Jack. He didn't say anything – but then, he was not a man of many words – instead, he just leaned his head to one side like a confused puppy does.

Phryne snaked an arm around his neck and looked into his eyes, making sure there was no doubt about what she was about to do before she did it. She was sure she saw an invitation, a challenge, in Jack's chocolate eyes before his gaze dropped to her lips. _Thank_ _you_, she silently prayed before bringing her lips against Jack's.

His lips were as soft as she had imagined they would be, or remembered, she supposed. Though the last time they had kissed had been too fleeting for her liking, it had given her some sense of what it would be like to be held by the dashing policeman. She had cursed herself following that day for being so caught up about Rene that she hadn't been able to fully appreciate, nor remember, Jack's skill. Now, Phryne mused, she had near all the time in the world. She physically felt her aches drift away. She was on a cloud of pleasure which she did not want to end.

Jack's hands had settled themselves on Phryne's hips and held her against him with an urgency that Phryne had not expected. Not exactly what he had been expecting when he dropped in on Miss Fisher, but he wasn't complaining.

When Phryne finally let his mouth go she was sure she heard the detective groan.

She looked up at him and smiled mischievously. The woman, Jack thought, could corrupt a priest with just that one look. "Thank you Jack dear," she smiled, running a smooth hand down his chest, "that was the perfect cure for my ailments."

"Glad to be of service," he managed – just.

. . .

A short one, I know, but I had to share it with you all. I hope you enjoyed it.

Remember, reviews are the best views ;)

xoxo


End file.
